


You're in the notes I sing

by LilJiji



Series: Domestic singers [6]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Singing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilJiji/pseuds/LilJiji
Summary: Changbin composes music and his boyfriend Jeongin loves to sing his songs, that coincidently are about him.
Relationships: Seo Changbin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: Domestic singers [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122350
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	You're in the notes I sing

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I never wrote them before, but I did it now.

Changbin is so in love, if he could write even more songs about him he would. And he is doing so actually.

Jeongin is the love of his life, he is so sweet and adorable and he gives so much love and he just the most charming person ever.

They met in high school and clicked almost immediately, it’s safe to say they found each other in a way Changbin still cherishes their first encounter deeply. Jeongin is so dear to him, such a beautiful person in and out and Changbin guesses it was inevitable to fall that hard for him. It’s been more than seven years since that day, and more than three since he calls Jeongin his dear boyfriend.

Changbin has loved music and Jeongin the most these years, nothing makes me feel more alive. Music is not only his hobby but also his job, and Jeongin is been the life partner that always was one step behind him, to catch him before falling. To also protect and love him in ways he can’t quite explain to anyone.

They’ve also been roommates since last semester, and Changbin enjoys Jeongin company the most these days. He’s been stressed over the last year of college a little but he is almost there, and Changbin is so proud of him for trying his best with what he likes most.

He’s been more into music, offering to listen to Changbin working more and more and it seems to motivate him to finish his paper homework. He is also looking for another part time job. Basically, he is doing a lot so of course a little stress is there, and he sometimes closes in himself and doesn’t seem to speak much about what makes him sad. But instead, he sings. And it’s usually one of Changbin’s songs.

Changbin has to admit his voice is so beautiful and soothing he loves to hear him sing, Jeongin changed so much in so little, he literally not only became so beautiful that Changbin sometimes feels tears threatening to fall, but he also became more attentive in a way, like maturing somehow. He changed a lot since high school, of course he did, but also in three years of relationship, Jeongin leaned to open up a tiny bit more about what makes him sad or stressed, and be more accepting of his own reactions, ask for help and overall, Changbin is always proud of him and how much he also helped him to mature as well.

They are taking better care of each other and are learning every day about each other’s boundaries. It feels good to have someone by your side that always respects you, always give you time and patience. And if stress and overwork make them a little insufferable, they go back in no time thanks to the other, getting to understand their own feelings and each other’s. And that’s the most important thing.

And Jeongin singing, of course.

Nothing makes him happier than this, especially since he now does it more casually, not only because he feels a little stressed. And he chooses the songs to sing as well.

Changbin knows to give him time if _streetlight_ is on his lips and if it’s anything sweeter or softer that has him humming all day, he gets closer to listen to it better. It’s a little embarrassing to hear him sing those sappy songs he composed in his first college years, those songs that exist only for Jeongin and are always about him.

Jeongin told him one time that he is good at conveying feelings with his voice, probably because he is a professional and knows his job better than him and Jeongin loves it so much and. When he told Changbin that for the first time, he looked at him with big eyes and ready to tell him the same. Jeongin’s control of his tone and notes has him always openmouthed. And singing with him is another thing completely, it makes him feel on cloud 9.

The love never overwhelmed Changbin, and with Jeongin, it’s just right. Perfect even.

Today as well, when he is drowning in work to do.

Jeongin is almost done with some homework, but Changbin’s not near half done with his tracks. So his boyfriend sits on the sofa, next to him and looks at his laptop, a hand already on his shoulder.

“Need help?”

By that Jeongin means to ask if he needs Jeongin to keep him relaxed a little or distract him to take a break. It’s a good way to help, but he isn’t quite sure what he needs now.

And he tells so, because even expressing insecurity is communication, and Changbin learned to speak a lot those years, especially with his partner.

“I don’t really know, I can’t focus well, and I still need to see if Chan or Jisung want to take some of the production of some tracks, for now I have to check some other stuff here.” Changbin moves the laptop aside, passing one hand over his face, massaging his temples as well. His eyes hurt.

Jeongin takes a look at the bars and the whole things he doesn’t really understand much.

“What about you take it slow, can you?”

“Technically, yes, but practically I need to have at least a couple done by tomorrow to send them off.” Changbin explains, leaning on him to keep himself grounded.

“And how many do you have done?”

“One…” Changbin answers, sighing, “…almost.”

“Ok, you are _almost_ there then,” Jeongin’s hand is in his hair, patting it slowly, “I will stay with you till you finish this one, then we prepare something to eat and while I check one paper and send some emails, you can work on the second one, as late as you need to, I will stay with you.”

Changbin takes his other hand and kisses it, “thank you, baby, I love you.” He whispers and takes a deep breath.

“Love you too, take your time.”

Changbin looks at his laptop and puts it back on his thighs, humming something and plugging back the big headphones.

He then moves closer to Jeongin, telling him to listen and give some feedback. He loves including him in his work, and he adores it even more since it seems to get on him so much and he starts humming the tune.

“I really like it,” Jeongin says giving the headphones back to his boyfriend, “but it maybe needs that kind of sound, you know, like glittery or something.”

Changbin laughs softly at that and explains how to add it and in less than an hour, the basic track is done.

When he finally stands up, he doesn’t feel his legs.

Jeongin tells him to go take a shower while he prepares something to eat.

His shower is so short that when he enters the kitchen, Jeongin is only now cutting some vegetables, still singing.

Changbin leans on the wall looking at him, it’s like he’s falling again. The first time they cooked together is his most dear memory. Cooking together is amazing if you get to show Jeongin how to do some things, he is so cute while asking what to do better, showing his improved skills in cutting off tomatoes and the best thing of all, Jeongin is good at eating. And singing while waiting for the food to get ready or while doing the dishes.

Everything they do in that little apartment they share is better if done together, and done singing. Because Jeongin is so enthusiast about a lot of things and activities, even on those days when they are lazily staying home.

They end up turning on the tv as a distraction and finishing their work.

By the time Changbin is done, Jeongin still humming his little song, it’s already past midnight so they have to go to sleep.

But not even a second away from slipping in his dreams Jeongin stops singing. It’s more of a lullaby now, but it helps Changbin think he did a good job today as well. He could have done much, and probably better, but it has to be tomorrow.

Because now, in his boyfriend’s arms, he has no space in his brain for stress and work.

Only his voice, and sweet kisses.

Jeongin will always sing to sleep, he sings like Changbin is there, on his lips, at least this is what Jeongin feels every single time.

Music is like a long pavement they walk on to meet, paths crossing in every single whisper they say each other, the sweetest of symphonies.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little fic, don't forget to leave kudos and comments to validate the writer✨


End file.
